the kidnapped kaiba part 1 remake
by destinywhite
Summary: when Seto Kaiba is kidnapped from Kaiba crop, Mokuba tries everything he can do to save his brother, He even calls yugi, joey, tea and Tristan to help, but when the gang figures out what the kidnappers plan is they have to rush into action before they lose Mokuba and kaiba forever!


**A KINAPPED KAIBA. a yugioh fan story**

 **''Its bean a long time since ive seen seto do anything else besides work!**

 **''Thats all he ever does!**

 **''I try to spend time with him.**

 **''But sometimes he doesnt want me in the room with him because hes says he really busy.**

 **''I opended the door to my room and looked down the hallway.**

 **''thats strange.**

 **''shouldnt the guards be working today?**

 **i noticed that Setos door was closed**

 **like it always is.**

 **I walked down the hallway and stoppted in front of the door.**

 **I grabbed the door knob and began to turn it when i heard something,**

 **''There were people talking behind the door.**

 **i slowly began to back up in fear.**

 **''who could it be?**

 **''I dont rember Seto saying anything about people being here today?**

 **''I need help!**

 **Mokuba thought.**

 **''I walked slowly back to my room not wanting to cause any nosie.**

 **i got back to my bedroom, shuting and locking the door behind me.**

 **''what do i do!**

 **''what should i do!**

 **i thought.**

 **what if someones hurting him?**

 **''I scanned the parts of my room trying to find anything that could help Seto.**

 **''Then something shinny caught my eye.**

 **''It was a blue phone just sitting on my bedside table.**

 **''I reached for the phone.**

 **''why dont i call yugi and the gane!**

 **''They can help me!**

 **''I dialed the number in the phone and held it up to my ear.**

 **dialing... dialing..**

 **''come on yugi!**

 **''please answer! I need your help!**

 **''YOUR BEING SUCH A IDIOT!**

 **'' The voices became louder.**

 **'' Hello game shop!**

 **yugi muto specking how may i help you today?**

 **''Thank goodness! i shouted.**

 **''Mokuba?**

 **whats wrong?**

 **'' Is everthing alright?**

 **''Yugi...**

 **''There's some strange people in Setos office!**

 **'' I dont know what they're doing!**

 **'' I really need you to help me!**

 **''''Okay Mokuba calm down!**

 **'' Do you know what the people look like?**

 **'' I mean did you see there faces?**

 **''No! But i can hear them yelling!**

 **what are they doing now?**

 **''**

 **''I dont know ive bean in my room since i heard the voices i,m worried about getting to close and them hearing me!**

 **''Mokuba listen to me!**

 **'' dont be scared**

 **''think about your brother!**

 **you want to save him dont you?**

 **'' Of crouse hes my big brother!**

 **'' alright then listen to me,**

 **''just go near the door a little bit and tell me what you can hear okay?**

 **''Alright yugi.**

 **I grabbed the door knob and slowly turned it,**

 **The door slowly opended.**

 **'' i walked out into the hallway looking around just incase there was more of the men,**

 **i tiptoed down the hallway and went stright for the room,**

 **I put my ear up to the door again and it sounded like the men were angry at each other.**

 **MIKE!**

 **''ISNT THERE ANYTHING YOU CAN DO RIGHT!**

 **I told you to tie him up!**

 **why is that so hard!**

 **''I,m sorry boss ...**

 **''i,m trying!**

 **''WELL...**

 **TRY HARDER!**

 **''Theres no one in the bulding right now so i would like to leave before were spotted!**

 **''we only have one shot at this and i'm not gonna let you ruin that.**

 **''i'm still wondering? how did you get the guards to leave?**

 **Mke asked.**

 **'' i just told the workers and the bodyguards that mr. kaiba told them that they could have a day off!**

''what are they plannig to do with my brother. I started to hear foot steps coming from behind the door.

Someones coming!

I quickly ran behind the corner of the wall and waited.

The door opened a tiny bit squeking the hole time as it was opended,

then after a few minuets of waiting i pocked my head out from around the corner and looked back in the room.

''Thanks for opening the door for me! you just made my job of saving my brother a hole lot easier i thought.

 **''inside the room i could see was two men.**

 **one wearing a black mask and the other one wearing a black jacket with sunglasses.**

 **The man with the sunglasses looked around to be the age of 45.**

 **Then i noticed, there sitting in the middel of the room with both kidnappers standing around him was Seto.**

 **''He had bean tied to his office chair, he had a piece of duct tape on his mouth.**

 **I slowly put the phone back up to my ear.**

 **'' yugi?**

 **you wont belive what i just saw!**

 **i was right about the men!**

 **''they have my brother!**

 **''Mokuba!**

 **yugi shouted.**

 **'' can you tell me whats happing now!**

 **there just standing around Seto.**

 **'' Yugi! please if your gonna do something please do it now!**

 **'' Okay**

 **'' dont worry ill bring my friends and well be there soon.**

 **''just see if you can keep them from leaving!**

 **'' alright i'll try mokuba said as he hung up the phone.**

 **Hey!**

 **'' look at this!**

 **mike said**

 **'' what a cool necklace you have Kaiba you wouldnt mind if i keep it would you?**

 **kaiba looked up at mike and turned away again.**

 **No? you wouldnt mind! thanks!**

 **Mike grabbed the necklace and pulled it off Setos neck.**

 **Mike stared at it for a moment then opened it.**

 **''hey**

 **whos this kid?**

 **James!**

 **look! Mike said showing the necklace to james.**

 **'' Doesnt this kid look familar?**

 **'' it feels like ive seen him before?**

 **james grabbed the necklace and looked at it closely. '**

 **'Mike i think somethings wrong with you!**

 **''because i havnt seen this kid in my hole life.**

 **'' well i,m sure if kaiba had it around his neck that it must be inportant.**

 **James and Mike looked over at Seto.**

 **''Kaibas eyes closed and his breathing was shallow.**

 **''HEY!**

 **James shouted.**

 **Wake up!**

 **james walked over to Kaiba putting his hands on Kaibas shoulders and shaking him,**

 **''Come on!**

 **this is no time for sleeping!**

 **''kaiba slowly opended his eyes.**

 **''Thats better, James said as he layed his hand on kaibas leg.**

 **''Kaiba looked up at him, giving james an angry expression.**

 **james's smile had faded, All James could feel was rage, It was foling through his body,'' all He wanted to do is make Kaiba fear him and knowing that he had failed made James even more angry.**

 **''IF I WERE YOU KAIBA! I WOULD BEHAVE MYSELF! YOUR FATE IS IN ME AND MIKES HANDS NOW SO I WOULD ADVISE TO YOU THAT YOU START TO TREAT AS WITH RESPECT AND MAYBE IN RETURN WE WILL LET YOU KEEP YOUR LIFE,''besides Once the time is right well be taking you out of here so dont get comfortable were not staying long.**

 **''Are boss would love to meet you!**

 **''I,m sure you'll love him!**

 **'' come on Yugi!**

 **'' please hurry!**

 **I looked down all the hallways again stil no sigh of yugi**

 **''Hurry!**

 **Seto's running out of time!**

 **'' few minuets later**

 **'' i felt someone poke my shoulder**

 **'' i turned my head around and there in front of my eyes was yugi tea, joey and tristan.**

 **''What took you guys so long I wispeared.**

 **''Where sorry but you kow Kaiba corps a big buliding,'' we werent sure where to go.**

 **''so where are they holding Kaiba? Joey asked scanning the hallways.**

 **'' Right in that room i said pointing toward Setos office.**

 **''Do you see him?**

 **''Yeah joey said.**

 **''He looks really pissed off right now! Joey said almost not being able to keep in his laughter.**

 **''Joey! Everyone shouted.**

 **''This isnt the time! to be laughing! Kaiba needs are help!**

 **''sorry, i dont know even when Kaibas about to get kidnapped he still looks like the same old cranky Kaiba.**

 **''anyway... whats their plan? did they say anything?**

 **'' I heard that when the time is right that there gonna take Seto to their boss? who ever he is?**

 **.**

 **''what do you think they mean when they said when the time is right?Tristan asked.**

 **''I dont know they just said when the time is right whatever that means.**

 **''Everyone turned their direction to the room again.**

 **James and Mike both were sitting in chairs.**

 **Mike was gazing at Setos necklace and James was counting some money he had found in one of Kaibas working drawers.**

 **'' you know kaiba i have to say not everyone is able to have as much money as you do! ''like i mean you have gotton Kaiba corp a far way since your father was ruling, sometimes i wonder how you were able to do it all by yourself.**

 **Kaiba looked at james and turned around rolled his eyes as he turned around.**

 **''Thats it! James yelled.**

 **''Look richboy! do you want to die right now! Because if you want to i would be happy to do it! I already told you enough with this bad beaver!**

 **James walked over to Kaiba, kneeling down so he could make eye contact with him.**

 **''My boss wants you alive but he never said anything about bringing you back in good condiction.**

 **jAMES yelled as he slapped Kaiba across the face.**

 **James!**

 **Mike yelled. Were not suppose to hurt him reamber! Sliverstone told as to bring him back unharmed,**

 **''What are you talking about Mike, He doesnt look unharmed to you oops.**

 **''How dare you! Mokubka wispered.**

 **''No one touchs my brother!**

 **Mokuba wanted so badly to run into the room but he knew if he did it would put him and his friends in danger,**

 **''I know you dont like seeing your brother like this Mokuba, Yugi said as he put his hand on Mokubas shouler, But your doing the right thing you know that if you try and help Kaiba now that you'll be putting everyone else into more danger! Kaiba would be proud of you!**

 **Mokuba smiled, ''Thanks yugi!**

 **''That should teach you wise guy!**

 **''James that wasnt right! Mike added,**

 **''Look what you did to his eye,''Its all black you gave him a black eye!**

 **''Yeah well he still has one blue eye doesnt he! James screamed at mike,He should be lucky that i,m letting him keep his good eye,**

 **'' but your right mike i have gone a little bit over board and I'M sorry but this royal pain is driving me crazy!**

 **'' its like he doesnt even realize that if i wanted to i could kill him right here right now!**

 **''Yeah well James, if you want Kaiba to be scared of you i can just tell you right now thats not gonna happen!**

 **''How do you kno-www**

 **James was rudely interepted by the sound of a beeping car.**

 **''Yes its the righ time!**

 **''MY brother has finally Brought back the van!James shouted as he started to jump up and down,**

 **'' i'll grab what ever money he has in the rest of the drawers and you start loading him up in the van.**

 **''Yes boss! Mike said as he started to untie Kaibas hands from the chair.**

 **''i stared at yugi.**

 **''There gonna take him! IF we dont do something!**

 **After cutting all of Kaibas ropes,**

 **Mike grabbed his hands and held them behind his back.**

 **Kaiba tryed to stuggle but didnt have the strenth to break his free.**

 **''I,M NOT LETTING THEM TAKE HIM! Mokuba shouted.**

 **''Mokuba started running toward the kidnappers. Mokuba ran right in the front of James and Mike,**

 **''I Wont let you take him! He shouted holding his arms out.**

 **Mike and James both looked at each other with wide eyes.**

 **''You idiot! James shouted at mike.**

 **''I thought i told you to make sure there wasnt anyone here!**

 **'' But boss Mike begged there wasnt anyone here?**

 **i promise i checked!**

 **''If theres no one here then whos standing right in front of us you idiot!**

 **'' I dont know um... his is santa?**

 **mike said his voice cracking as he spoke.**

 **NO!**

 **James yelled hitting Mike on the head.**

 **''I,m not letting you take my big brother away! I shouted.**

 **Mike and james looked at each other again. Then Mike thought of something.**

 **''See boss! See! i told you this kid looked familar!**

 **''Hes no ordnairy kid Hes Seto Kaibas younger brother!**

 **''Mokuba Kaiba!**

 **They both shouted.**

 **James pulled out his gun from his other pocket and amied it at Mokuba,I dont how to get rid of little brats like you! he said aimning the gun in between my eyes.**

 **'' I backed away slowly.**

 **'' Mike i want you to take Kaiba to the van and ill join you in a minuet. Like i said this shouldnt take long!**

 **''But boss isnt it better to take Mokuba with us?**

 **''Wouldnt he be worth a little bit of money?**

 **james turned his head around and faced Mike.**

 **'' Yes Mike he would be worth money but after where done with older Kaiba we wount need the money this little ones worth i,m sure that all hes worth is maybe a penny?**

 **HA!**

 **james laughed.**

 **'' not even a penny!**

 **Mike walked down the long hallway then in a few seconds he was gone,**

 **Seto!**

 **James held the gun even closer,**

 **so close that i could' feel him pressing it deeper and deeper into my chest.**

 **''Any last words? He asked.**

 **I closed my eyes and looked away.**

 **BANG!**

 **the gun had went off.**

 **My vision was white, am i dead? Mokuba thought to himself, If this is what death feels like then i have bean worrying for nothing!**

 **Mokuba opended his eyes i saw yugi and joey attacking james. '' oH i wasnt acually dead,''We'll death i quess i do still fear you,**

 **''YUGI!**

 **''Joey!**

 **''Dont worry little buddy we got this! ''we came here to help you and that excalty what we are going to do.**

 **joey shouted trying to keep his grip on james.**

 **''GO!**

 **Yugi! shouted go after Kaiba!**

 **i nodded and ran in the same direction that mike had gone.**

 **outside the bulding.**

 **Come on Kaiba hurry it up.**

 **Your so slow!**

 **''I feel like i have to say sorry for what James did to your eye back there,''That was un called for! But dont worry ill be sure to talk to him about it later,**

 **''Does it hurt?**

 **''Mike asked opeing the doors of the back of the van,**

 **''Kaiba nodded then clibmed into the van,**

 **''If you want i can check it out for you?**

 **'Kaiba shaked his head and smirked at Mike,**

 **''Okay then i was just trying to help.**

 **''Kaiba pushed his body up against the wall then closed his eyes, His breathing quickening,**

 **''Hey Kaiba you alright?**

 **Mike climbed into the van and sat near Kaiba.**

 **''Hey? Kaiba? Mike said as he waved his hand in front of Kaibas face,''No reaction,**

 **''THis is a little strange,I always use to hear from my friends that you were strong but now i,m not to sure.**

 **Mike touched Kaiba's forhead,''Your burning up!**

 **''Oh! ''STupid me I know whats wrong with you!''Its the affect of the echo vemon,''You see that when we were pretending to be one of your bodyguards we slipped alittle bit of echo vemon into your coffe.''James said he didnt want you to have all your energy or else you would be able to fight against us and as you can proubably see we arent very strong.**

 **''I,m sure the affects will wear off soon.**

 **...**

 **Mokubas part**

 **Why cant i find the place that Mike had taken Seto!**

 **i know every inch of Kibacrop!**

 **'' OH NO! Seto'S doing some re modling on Kaiba corp today! He added more rooms!**

 **'' i looked around the long hallway and it looked like something was differnt, something about these hallways werent the same as the others.**

 **'' Seto why didnt you tell me! now i might not be able to find you!**

 **'' i kept walking until i heard the sound of gun shots.**

 **I had forgotton that yugi and joey were fighting off James.**

 **''who has a gun!**

 **''How could i have forgotton them!**

 **'' I went back the same hallway i had came from**

 **then i finally made it back there.**

 **'' what i saw when i got there was i hadnt expected to see.**

 **Yugi and Joey were beaten up very badly and tea and tristan were trying to get a hold of the police with the phone i had left behind,**

 **It looked like Tea and Tristan had tryed to fight off James to because they had a few scratchs on there faces.**

 **Wheres JAMES? i asked them.**

 **Tea looked over at me and frowned,**

 **He got away...**

 **i qickly ran back to the hallway and i finally reached the back of kibacorp and there was nothing left of the black van or my brother,I couldnt belive i was to late**

 **...**

 **...**

 **''They manged to kidnap him! and there was nothing i could have done i should have went in to save him instead of calling yugi...**

 **maybe then at least i would have bean kidnapped with him,I know its a bad thing to think of but at least we would be togethere,**

 **i walked back into kaibacrop,**

 **''We called the police tea said handing me the phone.**

 **Tea frowned and knelt down in front of me.**

 **''I'm so sorry i wish there was something we could have done,**

 **'' We tryed... i'M just sorry it wasnt enough tristan added.**

 **''i know and i'm greatful that you tryed but i just wish there was something i could have done i knew something wasnt right with Seto but instead of confronting him about it i was scared so i left it alone.**

 **''What should we do now? Tristan asked wipping away any blood that was left on his face.**

 **'' I guess just wait for the police, Joey and Yugi have to go to the hosptial to get some help for there wounds.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **later the evening.**

 **Joey and Yugi will be just fine,**

 **They will need a little bit of time to heal but other then that they'll be back on there feet in know time said doctor red stone.**

 **''Thanks! Tea shouted**

 **thats great news is'nt it Mokuba?**

 **''Yeah**

 **'' thats great...**

 **The doctor frowned and walked out of the room.**

 **''So... what did the police say? Tea asked me.**

 **''They didnt say anything yet they dont have enough infromation about the kidnpping or the kidnappers to be able to pick up on any leads.**

 **'' Do you think my brothers alright... Mokuva said turning his head in the direction of Tea.**

 **'' Of crouse!**

 **''If i know your brother he can take care of himself i'm sure hes finding a way out of the mess as we speck.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **A few miles away from town,**

 **James?**

 **Mike said nodging james.**

 **''what? James groanded.**

 **'' I'm not sure if its just me but does Kaiba look like hes shivering?**

 **''what!**

 **James shout up from where he was sleeping and looked up in the direction of Kaiba who was sleeping sliently.**

 **James crawled next to kaiba,James placed his hand on Kaibas arm witch startled Kaiba.**

 **''Yeah I quess he does feel a little cold,James pulled off his jacket and placed it on Kaiba's cold body ''**

 **''He should warm up in a few minuets James added laying back down in his corner,**

 **Kaiba looked up at Mike who smiled.**

 **''You feeling better? He asked,**

 **Kaiba nodded his head, Then he was interepted by a sudden jolt of pain,**

 **Mikes smile faded, '' Kaiba everthing alright,**

 **kAiba shut his eyes and didnt move besides his chest moving when he breathed,**

 **''I'm sure hes just tired, Yeah thats it dont worry mikie old boy hes fine.**

 **''Mike layed down trying to sleep, Then out of nowhere was a few painful sounds coming from Kaiba.**

 **Mike and James both sat up and looked over at kaiba,**

 **His breathing was really fast, His forhead was full of sweat and he was trying to cough but couldnt because of the tape,**

 **Kaiba? James asked. Whats wrong buddie? Kaiba slowly opened his eyes and looked up at james, .**

 **''Here I'm gonna take the tape off but you gotta promise not to shout alright?**

 **Kaiba nodded.**

 **Alright...**

 **James moved his hand closer to Kaibas face grabbing part of the tape and trying slowly not to hurt Kaiba when he pulled the tape off.**

 **James handed the tape ball to mike who threw it on the ground behind him.**

 **Kaiba took two deep breaths,**

 **sweat driping down his face,**

 **''Thank you He said stil breathing fast.**

 **''Your welcome Mike answered back,**

 **''Whats wrong with you?**

 **James asked Kaiba,**

 **''I'm not sure but i feel burning all over my body.**

 **''But dont worry about me Kaiba said.''I dont know why your so worried about me anyway you guys were the ones who kidnapped me!**

 **he shouted anrgliy.**

 **'' what do you want with me anyway?**

 **''I'm not sure if you were listening before at Kaibacorp but just in case if you werent ill tell you again.**

 **''Me and Mike are gonna give take you to are boss sliverstone and in return hes gonna give us money.**

 **''Hes bean asking about you alot.**

 **''He wanted to come and capture you himself but something came up so he asked his two best men to do it,**

 **''can you quess who those two best men are?**

 **James said smiling.**

 **''I'll give you a hint there right in front of you!**

 **Kaiba ignored the question and tryed stuggling to see if he could get his ropes lose.**

 **''Its us!**

 **...**

 **''We have at least a week to get you to our boss's house or who knows what he'll do to us.**

 **''So your saying i have to spend a entire week in this van tied up like this!**

 **''Of crouse not! ''We are just stopping here to get a little bit of sleep and see if we can come up with a plan on were to spend the rest of the night!**

 **''Mikes eyes started to glow in exciment.**

 **''why dont we take him to that abanded movie threater!**

 **Mike said poniting to a rusted it up movie threater.**

 **''Great ideal!**

 **James and Mike both climbed back into the front seats of the car,**

 **James took the car out of park and started driving toward the abandon movie theater.**

 **When they arrived at the movie threater Mike opended the back of the van and helped Kaiba out of it**

 **on his way out Kaiba nearly collapsed because of bone weakneass.**

 **being tied to a chair and then tied up sitting in a car for at least 4 hours made him not use to walking.**

 **Mike caught kaiba before he fell.**

 **''Here let me help you**

 **he said evily,**

 **when they entered the theater it looked as if no one had bean there in forever.**

 **The bathrooms were full of rust and dirt and i dont think the waters bean running for a long time.**

 **Mike and James got themselves comfortable in one of the old movie rooms,**

 **Mike walked down the ailes until he found a good spot to tie Kaiba to one of the chair's**

 **after a little while...**

 **it took mike a little bit longer to find a chair and tie Kaiba to it.**

 **He grabbed both of Kaibas arms and tied them around the back of the chair,**

 **umm!**

 **Kaiba shouted in pain,**

 **AWWW**

 **I'm sorry did that hurt you!**

 **Mike shouted grabbing hold of the rope and tighting it more.**

 **Mike laughed and went to stand over with James.**

 **''You know what James**

 **'' i was just thinking that maybe the projecter works so we can watch a movie!**

 **''YEAH! maybe!**

 **Both James and Mike walked up the stairs until they reached the top**

 **they walked up to one of the back doors.**

 **''Is this room where they have the movies?**

 **''Yes Mike... James said anrgily.**

 **''Should someone watch over Kaiba?**

 **''Well i dont think we need to,Well only be a few said as he entered the room followed by MIKE walking behind him.**

 **''Say James do you even know how to use one of these mike asked him.**

 **''of crouse i do!**

 **All you do is push this button find a movie that we want to watch and then push this green button and there we go!**

 **Mike and James spent at least 2 miunets trying to find a movie to watch**

 **Kaiba knew that if he wanted to get out of here and back to Mokuba that he would have to act fast.**

 **Kaiba stuggled and stuggled more and more then he ever did and it made him very tired but he knew that he might not get another change when he gets to be alone so if he was gonna get away he would have to try very hard.**

 **Kaiba stuggled against the ropes.**

 **''Causing him pain everytime he stuggled.**

 **''I have to get out of here!,Those guys have no ideal what they were getting themselves into when they kidnapped me,He thought.**

 **Then something amazing happend the ropes came free,**

 **Kaiba quickly pushed all the ropes off his lap and stood up,**

 **He stumbled a little bit but then finally regained his blance,**

 **He had to take a few deep breaths to keep himself from losing his blance again.**

 **Then he quitely ran out of the theater and down the hallway and stright to find the exit.**

 **a few minuets later...**

 **James and Mike finally picked a movie and were heading back down the stairs to watch the movie they picked.**

 **''Are you sure you want his movie?**

 **i mean come on Mike!, its for little kids!, James shouted.**

 **'' Not its not! And besides when i was a kid my mom never let me waste my time with this kinda of movies so now that i,m older no one can tell me what to do!, MIke added back,**

 **Its a cute movie about animals singing and dancing..**

 **'' what adult wouldnt want to watch that!**

 **um this one!, James said raising his hand in the air.**

 **Mike and james both sat down in their seats.**

 **''Want me to go and get some popcorn?,James asked slowly rising from his seat.**

 **''Sure...**

 **James walked down the alie and toward the exit.**

 **As James walked past the bottom alie he thought something was wrong but he ignored it.**

 **James stopted in front of the door.**

 **Somethings wrong,But i just cant put my finger on it,**

 **James turned his body around,He took a good look around the theater.**

 **''Um...**

 **Mike?**

 **''Is something missing?**

 **Mike looked over at James,''I dont think so?,''Why?,''Jame's eyes widended.''MIKE! WHERE IS KAIBA!,Mike gazed at James,''Oh NO!,James and mike both ran over to the empty chair sitting in the corner of the looked at the chair with angry eyes,Mike knelt down and picked up the dirty rope sitting on the ground close to the chair.**

 **''You know what will happen if we lose him!,The boss will kill us!,James we need to go find him right now!**

 **Both james and mike ran out the theater.,Where do you think he is? James asked as he looked around the theater,''I dont know... But lets split up James nodded at mike,Alright i'll go look down this hallway.**

 **Come out,come out where ever you are Kaiba, Kaiba!,where are you,''If i were you i would come out here right now,James reached into his pocket and pulled out his gun,Kaiba!James contued to walk down the hallway,''Woah these hallways are long,James turned the corner,LET ME GO!,Mike!,Is everthing alright?,James!,Give me some help!,James ran down a few more hallways, hearing the voices getting louder and louder as he got closer,When he finally got there,he saw Mike,Kaiba and a few other men,''Whats going on?,James!... Mike!... The boss wanted me to see how everythings going?''And i'd say since we found your little prisoner that things arent going well,The man grabbed Kaiba's arm forcefuly dragging him closer,''Kai... Paul... James said,''I'd say it a plessure to see you but really it is'nt,''Sorry James,''I know your not to happy about seeing us and trust me when i say this we arent happy to see you guys either but sliverstone gave us a job to come and make sure things are going good,**

 **''Everythings fine Mike said as he grabbed Kaiba away from Kai,''Let me go! Kaiba shouted,Mike held Kaibs body tightly,''You have no right to touch me!Kaiba shouted,Mike slid his hand around Kaibas face,covering his mouth,Kaibas eyes widended,**

 **''As you can see everythings fine so you can leave now James replied as he put his gun back into his pocket,Kai moved toward Kaiba and mike,He put his hand close to Kaibas cheek,Kai smiled at Kaiba, I hope you take care of ,''Your know the boss wants him unharmed.**

 **James and Mike nodded,''We know they both shouted.**

 **Kai and paul walked toward the exit pushing the door open and walked out.**

 **''You've caused us alot of troble Kaiba,''I'm sure you wouldnt want me to blow out your brains with my gun now would you? Kaiba just stared.**

 **Sigh...,Come on Mike lets get Kaiba back into the theater,''Can we still watch are movie? Mike asked,''Yes Mike,**

 **10 seconds later...**

 **''The hallways so long in this theater,''I agree with you, Mike said as he contied to hold his hand over Kaibas mouth,James opened the door for Mike,Mike walked into the theater,james following closely behind him. Mike walked back to the empty chair,''Here you go Kaiba back to your chair,''Mike sat Kaiba on the chair and grabbed his hands and tied them around the back of the chair,''You shouldnt have tryed to run away Kaiba because if James wanted to he could have shot you with his gun.''Kaiba looked up at Mike,''you and i both know that if you killed me then your boss would kill you for losing me!.''Yeah thats true but even if we didnt kill you we could still beat you!Mike said as he crossed his arms, Mike reached into his pocket and pulled out a white cloth he tied it in between Kaiba's lips, Mike walked in front of Kaiba and smirked,''Not so high and mighty now are you?**

 **''jAMES! do you think we should blindfold Kaiba?,James looked over at Mike and stared.''If you think you need to go right ahead.''Mike reached into his other pocket and pulled out a white blindfold,he walked behind Kaiba and tied the blindfold around his eyes.''That should be good,Mike waked up the staris and took a seat next to james.''Okay lets start the movie.**

 **...**

 **Back in town...**

 **Mr. Kaiba is it? said one of the police men.**

 **Can you tell me anything about your brother?**

 **''Ive already told you everthing i know! Mokuba yelled at the police men.**

 **''Mr Kaiba please reframe from yelling at us its are job to help and we cant help you if you wont tell us.**

 **''Its alright mokuaba just tell the nice police men what happend Tea said to Mokuba.**

 **Mokuba took a deep breath then sighed.**

 **''Seto always spent most of his time working on his new devices mostly every night i would hear him still awake at late hours in the middel night he worked really hard trying to make them perfect. '' And i always wanted to help him with his work that way he would be able to spend some time with me but sometimes he would just get mad at me and want to be left alone.**

 **''today at breakfest i wanted to talk to him about how i felt about everything but he said he didnt have time and that we would talk about it later and then a few hours late i heard those mans voices in his room and i knew that Seto didnt tell me anything about having visiters. '**

 **'He would always tell me first and when i heard those voices i wasnt sure what to do so i called yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan to see if they could help me.**

 **''They did there best to help me save my brother even got badly hurt but it was to late by the time i had got outside to resuce him...**

 **The two men had taken him.**

 **''Well thank you very much for telling us Mokuba**

 **'' when we were looking throught your brothers room we did find something.**

 **Mokuba shot up in the air and smiled.**

 **''Really he said grinning happliy.**

 **''Lets just say that we found isnt a very good find the police officer said.**

 **The officer reached in his pocket and pulled out a white bottel with a white ribbion tied to the top.**

 **'' Whats that? Tea asked inspecting the bottel.**

 **''This bottel contains trasies of echo vemon.**

 **''Echo vemon is a powerful drug that stops someones body from being able to funcion properly for who knows how long.**

 **We think thats what the kidnappers used to kidnap your brother.**

 **''Thats why he wasnt fighting against the kidnappers!,''Its because he couldnt! Tea shouted.**

 **''its because his kidnappers used Echo venom on Kaiba to make him feel sick so it would be easier to capture him, they knew he wouldnt be able to put up a fight when it came to taking him to their van**

 **'Tea exclaimed.**

 **''Its because his body was snapped of energy and he couldnt do anything to fight back!**

 **''Anyway is there anything you can tell us about the kidnappers?**

 **like DID you see there faces?**

 **Mokuba stoppted and thought for a few minuets trying to reamber what the kidnappers looked like.**

 **no,''one of them was wearing a black mask and the other one was wearing a black jacket and black sun glass's covering his face.**

 **But they did say what there names were. There names are James and Mike. ''Thats wounderful!**

 **Thank you!, is there anything else you can tell me about why they might have taken your brother in the first place.**

 **'' Um they took Seto because they said they were gonna take him to their boss.**

 **''Did they say anything about this boss? or maybe where there planning on taking him?**

 **Mokuba shaked his head.**

 **no... He said softly.**

 **''Well thank you very much for your time we we'll be sure to contact you as soon as we hear anything alright, gooday and thank you for helping us it means alot! ''Tea said waving goodbye.**

 **That night it was hard for Mokuba to sleep knowing he wouldnt be able to see his brother when he woke up in the morning. ''Who ever took Seto better return him unharmed or i will kill them! mokuba thought.**

 **back in town.**

 **at kaibacorp.**

 **mokuba tossed and turned all night thinking about what those two guys could be doing to his brother.**

 **Mokuka got out of bed and went to the kitchen, the bulding was completly empty so mokuba just made himself a bowl of ceral and went to eat it inside Setos working room.**

 **Mokuba opended the door to Setos room, His brothers room was still as messy as it was before the kidnappers took him, But mokuba found something that he didnt expect to find sitting on Setos desk, It was Setos card locket and inside it was emptyness the kidnaper must have taken Mokubas photo out of it.**

 **Mokuba looked down at his card locket he opended it and stared at the photo of Seto He missed his older brother so much and hopted that the police would find the crazy guys who took him and put them behind bars.**

 **Mokuba was half way done his ceral when the doorbell rang. Mokuba woundered who it could be, he put his ceral bowl on the desk and hopted off the chair. He walked down the hallway to the door and opended it and behind the door was four smilling faces. The smiles behind to his friends yugi, Joey, Tea and even Tristan who was smilling the biggest smile hes ever since, Good morning they all shouted.**

 **''Oh hey guys what are you all doing here? '' we wanted you to go with us and have some fun! Joey found this cool old abandon movie theater and he wanted the rest of us to come and i thought maybe you would want to join us? yugi said.**

 **'' I dont know guys i should really stay here in case the police have any news on Seto. ''Mokuba we understand that getting your brother back is the most inportant thing to you right now but we all hate to see you sad, ''can you please just hang out with us just for 1 afteroon then well drop you off back here and wont bother you again if thats what you want huh? huh? Joey smiled. Mokuba thought to himself... um alright what have i got to lose, yay! everyone shouted.**

 **Everyone climed into Tristans car and started to drive off down the road.**

 **2 hours later**

 **so um Joey how far are we from getting to this movie theater? Tea asked.**

 **''Not to much farther.**

 **''Look guys! i see it its right there! Joey parked the car in the middel of a few old houses.**

 **''It looks like someone else came to check out the old abandom theater to Joey said. Everyone took a good look at the black van parked next to them.**

 **''Does anyone find it kinda strange that theres a black van just parked in this old abandon theater tea said worriedly. ''Now that you mention it kinda.**

 **'' i'm sure its nothing guys.**

 **Joey was the first one to open the door,**

 **When they got into the theater there eyes went wide. ''This place must have bean so beautiful before it was abandon? i wounder why it was abandon mokuba questioned.**

 **I,m not sure but still isnt this cool.**

 **Before anyone could get a better look around Joey stoppted them. Wait do you guys hear that? Everyone stood slient and then there it was the nosie again.**

 **''It kinda sounds like someone is watching a movie? WELL enough standing around lets go check it out... Joey said half jumping us he walked down the hallway in joy.**

 **Everyone stoppted walking until they came to the theater room that the nosie was coming out of.**

 **''this is the one mokuba shouted. ''Here let me Tristan offered,**

 **His hand went toward the movie theater door and he slowly slid it open everyone entered quietly. ''This movie is stupid!**

 **I cant belive you wanted to watch a movie with stupid singing and dancing animals.**

 **Mokuba tiptoyed slowly down the hallway and pocked his head out to see who it was, Oh my god! You wont belive this! What? Mokuba what do you see yugi wispered.**

 **''ITS THE KIDNAPPERS! everyone gaspeted.**

 **Are you sure? yeah i reamber what they were wearing!,And look right there!''Theres someone sitting in the corner over there!**

 **''Oh my gosh! MoKuba wispered**

 **''Its seto!**

 **in the corner of the room was Kaiba tied to a chair blindfolded and gagged.**

 **Mokuba wanted to so badkly rush down there and hug him but he knew that if he did that then he would get caught.**

 **'**

 **'' we need to get him away from these guys '' Tristan spoke up. ''But how? I'm not sure? but i know we wont be helping Kaiba if we just storm down there we need to be sneaky.**

 **James stood up from his seat and walked over to Seto. james placed his hand on Kaibas shoulder,Kaiba flinched. then tryed to get James's hand off his shoulder by struggling,''STOP! James shouted,''You need to calm down you're not fully recovered yet.''Get your hand off my brother! Mokuba wispered.**

 **''James walked back over to Mike and sat back down into his theater seat.**

 **''Mike how much longer is your stupid movie? ''Mike looked at the screen then back at James. '' i'm guessing at least like 5 minuets left,**

 **''okay good because i think weve spent enough time here we need to get Kaiba back on the road,'' we dont have much longer until we have to drop him off to sliverstone.**

 **'' okay well if your worried that much then lets just go now! Mike got up from his seat and went to join James.**

 **''so what do you want me to do? mike asked. ''I need you to un tie Kaiba and carry him to the van i,m not to sure if kaiba can walk or not.**

 **Mike finally manged to un tie Kaibas hands from the chair after that Mike went back to the front of Kaibas chair,**

 **Mike grabbed Kaibas by his waist and held him like a baby, Mike's arms carrying Setos legs.**

 **Thats it! Mokuba thought, I'm not letting them take him away again. ''You guys we need to think about this,''we have enough information about the kidnppers now!,'' why dont we just wait for the police to find them Joey serjested. ''I'm not gonna wait for the police to find them when we have them right now! Mokuba shout out from behind the theater wall and manged to tackel James to the ground,**

 **Mike saw this and groaned. He quickly layed Kaiba down on one of the theater seats and went to help James. Mike qickly walked up to Mokuba and punched Mokuba across the face causing Mokuba to fall to the ground in pain. MOKUBA! yugi! shouted. '' what!''Your guys again!''how many times do i have to hurt you! James shouted dusting dirt off his pants.**

 **''just give up kid! James said as he walked up to Mokuba.''Your brother belongs to are boss sliverstone now!''And no matter what you do we will be there to stop you!**

 **weve come to take Kaiba away from you guys! ''I dont know if you reamber this but Seto Kaiba is Mokubas older brother dont you reamber the kid who attacked you at kibacrop,'' yeah that was mokuba!''hes come to take his brother back from you idiots!**

 **James qickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his gun.'' you know kid if i were you i would becareful about what i say! James aimed his gun right at Yugi. ''Didnt your mom ever teach you that its rude to call people names?**

 **''Yeah well didnt your mother ever teach you that kidnapping people isnt right either! ''ohhhh you gotta me there kid!''i'll have to give you that one you know your pretty smart for a um? how old are you? ''I'm gonna say around the ages of 14,''Anyway your pretty smart for a 14 year old.**

 **''Just let my brother go!Mokuba said as he held his cheek,'' youve done enough to him!. ''I dont know how you manged to find your way to are hideaway but i,m not letting him go until i get what i,m payed! James yelled as he loaded his gun.**

 **Before anyone could react james pulled the trigger, The bullet went stright through yugis left arm.**

 **AHHHH! Yugi shouted,as he held his arm in pain.**

 **yugi! Tea shouted,running over to yugi and holding him in her arms.**

 **Everyone listen to me!**

 **If you dont want young Kaiba to live then you will let me and my partner walk out of here James said as he held the gun up to Mokubas head.**

 **Joey and tristan knelt down on the ground with theres hands in the air. Mike walked back over to the seat and picked up Kaiba and carried him past yugi and his friends, Then shortyl after James walked slowly pasted them still holding the gun at Mokuba. ''we are gonna have to much fun togethere just the five of us! James laughed,**

 **guys I,m so sorry, Mokuba yelled at them. Call the police! ''Tell them everything! ''Keep walking! James shouted. As much pain as yugi was he gave Mokuba a small nodd to simbol that he understood.**

 **outside the theater...**

 **''Come on you brat! James yelled at Mokuba.**

 **GET in the car!**

 **'' weve had enough trouble with you!**

 **your lucky i'm even letting you come with us i could have shot you right there! but its a good thing that i didnt because you helped us get out of that mess and for that i thank you.**

 **Mokuba was pushed in the back of the van by Mike carefuly sat Kaiba close to him. ''You two behave back here Mike cuckled,**

 **'' Mike? How much further do we have to go ti'll we can deliver Kaiba to sliverstone.**

 **''I'm sure hes about ready to kill us when we get there.**

 **''Its bean a long time since we checked in with him,''And i,m sure hes gonna kill us when we get there! ''He'll take Kaiba from us then He'll take turns shooting us! Mike said worriedly.**

 **''Dont worry he wont kill us! ''We have him right where we want him if he wants Kaiba he will have to keep us alive!**

 **''So dont worry about it? ''Sliverstone is not a idiot he will listen to us if we use Kaiba against him!**

 **''SO basically think of it as Kaiba's are shelid.**

 **Mokuba crawled over to Seto, first thing he did was remove the blindfold from his eyes. Then Mokuba reached for Seto's gag pulling it off and throwing it to the ground. ''Seto?**

 **are you alright,**

 **Seto?**

 **Kaiba slowly opended his eyes,he had to blink a little bit to get his vision to clear.**

 **''Mokuba?**

 **how'd you get here?**

 **''Thats not inportant right now! Mokuba said as he hugged Seto.**

 **''I missed you so much!,**

 **''i thought they hurt you! '' I didnt know what to think,''I was so worried about you!**

 **SHUT UP! back there! James shouted your so nosiey! ''dont make me tie you up to little Kaiba! Mike shouted.**

 **''What happend? Kaiba said staring at Mokuba.**

 **''Oh Seto! ''It was terrible! Yugi and his friends asked me to go check out this abandon movie theater with them,Then when we got there we noticed the black van,''When we got in the theater Joey heard sounds coming from one of the old movie theater rooms so we went to check it out! Thats when everything went wrong! ''I tryed to save you by Tackling one of the kidnappers but instead i got Yugi shot and i got myself captured. I didnt even resuce you!He said softly.**

 **''It doesnt matter! Kaiba shouted, The most inportant thing is that you werent hurt! And now we are togethere!**

 **''Yeah! Mokuba replied,''I just hope yugi's alright? ''You know being shot and everything.**

 **UMMMM!**

 **Kaiba shouted,''Whats wrong big brother? Mokuba asked as he crawled closer to his brother,**

 **''Nothing! ''I just have a little bit of pain in my chest?**

 **''Chest burn? Mokuba asked.**

 **''Something like that?**

 **''Is there anything i can do to help?**

 **''No dont worry... Everthing's... finn...eeee**

 **Kaibas eyes slowly shut.**

 **''Seto!**

 **Seto! please open your eyes!''Whats wrong!**

 **''Thats it kid! Mike shouted,''I,m tired of hearing your voice.**

 **James pulled the van over to the side of the road. The front door opended and then slammed shut, The door to the back was quickly opened and there was Mike standing was holding two pieces of rope and a black cloth.**

 **''That it kid!''Both me and James gave you a warning to be quiet but of crouse you wont listen!**

 **Mike climbed into the back of the van,He pushed Mokuba away from Kaiba and grabbed his arms, ''Why cant you be like your older brother and just shut up! Mike shouted.**

 **''Please.. Mokuba plided.''Somethings wrong with Seto,One minuet hes talking to me and then the next he's passed out! ''What did you do to him!**

 **Mike said nothing just counited to tie him up.**

 **''Answer me! Mokuba yelled.**

 **''Dont worry about it kid!Mike replied, Your'e brother just hasnt recovered from the echo venom yet thats all,**

 **''Why did you use that on him!''You know its dangerous! ''So why!**

 **''I dont have to explain myself to a kid,Mike finshed tieing up Mokubas hand.''That should do He said to himself.''Listen to me kid I will give you one more chnage stay quiet or ill have to come back and put on the gag alright?**

 **''yes..fine.. alright ill be quiet.**

 **''Good...**

 **Mike climbed out of the van, The van door closed behind him,Then when Mike was back up in the front seat James began to drive again.**

 **''What are we gonna do?**

 **''I need to figure a way to get me and Seto out of here!**

 **''I dont care if i have to stay behind just to make sure Seto gets away,''If thats what i have to do to make sure he's save thats what i will do!''I would do anything for Seto!''And i know he feels the same way!**

 **4 hours later...**

 **It was just starting to get dark, both James and Mike had fallen still wasnt awake yet,I cant even began to imangine what kinda of things Seto had to go through.**

 **I closed my eyes for a little bit until i was awaken by a groan.**

 **''My eyes shot open when i realized what it was.**

 **I turned my head around and saw Seto!**

 **His eyes were open!**

 **Seto!**

 **Seto turned his head and just stared at Mokuba.**

 **''Seto? everything alright?**

 **Kaiba began to stuggle against his bonds,totally ignoring Mokuba atumps to talk to him.**

 **Seto? please answer me!**

 **''Tell me your'e alright.''Come on big bro!**

 **Kaiba stared at Mokuba again.**

 **''I,m fine.. Just... I dont know.. I feel like i,m buring but at the same time i'm super cold.**

 **''Your face is a little red now that you mention it Seto.''Maybe your getting a cold.**

 **''Will lets hope not because i need all the energy i can get to be able to beat up these stupid idiots,''There gonna wish they didnt mess with us! right Mokauba?**

 **''Yeah Seto.**

 **Mokuba slowly scooted his body closer to Seto, Mokuba grabbed Setos hand And seto grabbed on to Mokuba's...**

 **''Well find a way out of this! ''I promise you Mokuba!**

 **''Even if it has to bean that i die trying...**

 **Find out how Mokuba and Kaiba get get them selves away from James and Mike in the next story.**

 **The kidnapped Kaiba part 2.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this story!**

 **I worked hard on it making sure everything was prefect,**

 **fill free to comment down below, telling me what you liked about the story.**

 **[and if you see anything wrong with the story or if u think something needs to be changed i will be able to fix it as soon as i can,**

 **thanks guys...**


End file.
